


Blasphemous Activity

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Because apparently I never posted this, F/F, whoopsie daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know that GIF set going around Tumblr about how Angie comes out of Peggy's room with her top button undone and Peggy's tying her robe? Well, I wrote a fic for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemous Activity

“Miss Martinelli, Miss Carter, I must speak with the two of you,” Ms. Fry hissed angrily. “In my office, please.”

The rest of the girls at breakfast shot them confused looks, although neither Angie nor Peggy knew what was going on. No, neither of them were close to being Ms. Fry’s favorite tenant, but then again, neither had done anything warranting special attention as of late. Rather than complaining, though, both women silently stood up and followed their landlady into her office.

“I am afraid I have no choice but to evict the both of you,” Ms. Fry said all too bluntly. “I will not have the two of you partaking in such… such blasphemous activity in this establishment!”

Angie’s mouth dropped in shock, and Peggy wasn’t any more understanding of the situation. “Excuse me?”

“I will not discuss it any further,” Fry growled. “I do not care where you deviants go, but you cannot stay here. You can send for you things later. The sooner you are out of this building the better!”

“Now wait one darn minute,” Angie tried to interject, but Ms. Fry would have none of it.

“Out!” the woman screeched. “Both of you! Out! I will not have your kind here.”

“What do you mean by ‘our kind?’” Peggy asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Fry narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what I am talking about!”

“No!” Angie shouted! “I don’t! What’s goin’ on?”

“I saw you leaving Miss Carter’s room last night,” Ms. Fry hissed. “Uniform askew, robe undone. How ignorant do you think I am?”

“Uniform…” Peggy’s eyes went wide with horror. “Oh, no, Ms. Fry, you don’t understand, we weren’t—”

“I’ve heard rumors of your kind. I didn’t want to think that two of you could sneak into the Griffith, though! What will people think?!”

Angie caught on to what Ms. Fry was accusing them of and went white. “You don’t really think…”

“I have heard enough excuses!” Fry shouted. “The two of you are to leave immediately. You may collect your things at a later date, but I will not suffer your presence any longer!”

There was no use trying to convince her otherwise, Peggy realized. And even if they were able to, the rest of their stay at the Griffith would be an awkward, unpleasant one. Instead of fighting the woman’s insane allegations any longer, she asked, “May I make one call, to make arrangements, then?”

Fry looked back and forth between them, clearly disgusted by something Peggy didn’t understand, and sighed. “One call,” she agreed.

Peggy knew immediately who to call. It was difficult not to glare at her  _former_ landlady as she waited for someone to pick up, especially when Fry was wearing pure and utter hatred on her face.

“Stark residence,” Jarvis answered. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Mr. Jarvis, this is Peggy Carter.”

“Ah, Miss Carter. How pleasant it is to hear from you.” He paused. “You aren’t in any trouble, are you?”

“Unfortunately I am.” She looked over at Angie, who was standing with crossed arms and clenching her jaw so tightly Peggy was almost worried she was going to cause permanent damage. “You see, my friend and I have just been evicted from our place of residence, and I was hoping Howard would be so kind as to lend us a place to stay while we got back on our feet.”

The other end went silent for a moment and for a brief instant, Peggy was worried she was going to be on her own in solving this mess. But then Jarvis came back and answered, “I will pick up you and your friend in front of the Griffith as soon as I can.”

“It may be better to pick us up at the L&L,” Peggy suggested. Ms. Fry probably wouldn’t enjoy them loitering around her building.

* * *

An hour later, Jarvis had dropped them off at one of Howard’s secondary mansions. Jarvis had asked several times why they had been evicted, but neither woman would answer him, so he eventually gave up and bid them adieu, promising that a moving service would be hired to help bring over their things. Howard was offering them the mansion for as long as they needed, he explained.

The moment he left, Peggy wished he had stayed. With Jarvis gone, they would have to address the issue at hand.

“This is awkward,” Angie laughed half-heartedly, as if reading her mind.

“It is,” Peggy agreed.

Angie was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously nervous. “I can’t believe she thought…”

“I can’t either.”

“Us? Together?” Angie laughed again, somehow sounding even more strained. “Hard to imagine, ain’t it?”

 _Not so hard_ , Peggy thought. “I suppose so.”

“I mean, we’re just friends right? Woman really do that sort of stuff together?”

Peggy bit her bottom lip slightly. “Well, yes. When I was in the war, I knew a woman who would… engage in such activities with other women.”

“Really?!”

Peggy nodded. “She was quite a good kisser,” she said, and then proceeded to choke on her own words.

“You… Kissed her?” Angie didn’t look nearly as horrified as Peggy thought she would be.

“Once,” Peggy admitted. In truth, she had done more than just kiss the French woman, but Angie didn’t need to know that.

“What’s it like to, y’know, kiss a girl?”

“It’s… not all together awful.” Peggy was blushing furiously.

Angie nodded as if that had been the answer she’d been expecting all along. “Hey, English… You wouldn’t… Ah, never mind.”

“What is it?” Her heart was racing much faster than it should be, and Peggy knew pressing the question would only make things worse, but god she needed to know what the younger woman was going to say.

“You wouldn’t mind… Showin’ me what it’s like would you?”

It took everything in her not to break out into a grin and scoop the other woman into her arms. “I suppose I could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wala! So now it's in a place where people can find it.


End file.
